1. Field of the Invention
A technology disclosed by this specification relates to a wiring harness using a sheet-like shield member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shield connector to be mounted and fixed to a shield case of a device is known, for example, from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-313496. This shield connector includes a housing made of synthetic resin and a shield shell made of metal and covering this housing. Terminals are retained and held in the housing. The respective terminals are connected to ends of wires, and these wires are pulled out backward. A tubular shield member (e.g. braided wire) collectively covers the wires. This shield member is crimped to the shield shell with the wires inserted through the shield member in advance.
The above-described shield connector is provided, for example, on each of opposite end parts of a three phase wire connecting between an inverter and a motor. However, in the case of directly connecting the inverter to the motor, the wire connecting between these devices becomes shorter and a shield member cannot be crimped to the shield shells. Thus, it is not possible to shield between the devices. The shield member cannot be crimped for the following reason. A crimping operation generally is performed by a crimper. If the shield connectors are close to each other, the second shield connector enters a work area of the crimper on the first shield connector and the crimper interferes with the second shield connector when crimping the shield member to the shield shell of the first shield connector.